<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ken's Birthday by SoFarAway93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649189">Ken's Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoFarAway93/pseuds/SoFarAway93'>SoFarAway93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BL, Boy Love, Boy With Luv, Boys In Love, Boys Love - Freeform, Daiken Week, DaikenWeek2020, Digimon 02 - Freeform, Digimon Adventure 02, Gay Love, Ichijouji Ken - Freeform, M/M, Motomiya Daisuke - Freeform, Motomiya Davis - Freeform, Soulmates, boy in luv, daiken, digimon - Freeform, gay boys, love letter, these are my confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoFarAway93/pseuds/SoFarAway93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ken's birthday and Daisuke wants to write him a love letter telling him that he believes they are soulmates.</p><p>This is for Daiken Week, Day 3 Soulmates theme.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Daiken Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ken's Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a part of the same AU as my series "You Make Me Begin." They are both in their early 20s, living together in an apartment in Tokyo. Daisuke and Ken are engaged and same-sex marriage is legal in Japan.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daisuke had his laptop open with a blank document open. He typed a few words then deleted them all. He sat, pondered, wrote a few sentences then deleted them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, “Errr, why is this so difficult?!” He collapsed onto his desk feeling defeated. Ken’s birthday was in two days and he didn’t have the essential piece of the celebration, a love letter. He wanted to put all his feelings into words but everything he had attempted to write was awful. Daisuke’s writing was never wonderful to begin with but he wanted to work hard for Ken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he just needed to sleep on it and the words would come to him. He closed his laptop and went out into the kitchen where Ken was studying. He hugged him from behind, “What’re you studying so hard for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ken sighed, “I have a massive exam tomorrow that I need to do well on if I’m going to get an A in this class. If I don’t do well enough, I could drop a letter grade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed the top of his head, “Don’t stay up too late. You need rest if you want to do well. I’m off to bed, I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys kissed, “I love you too. I will only be up for an hour more, I think I have almost everything memorized.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisuke laid in bed with the memo pad open on his phone, trying again to find the right words. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shouldn’t they just come naturally? I’ve had feelings for Ken for over 10 years, I should be able to do this! I just have to be honest, right?</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Daisuke thought. Once he decided it wasn’t about how eloquent he was, the words followed more easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He typed and typed until he fell asleep with his phone on his cheek. When Ken came in an hour and a half later, he laughed to himself and put his phone on the nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day flew by as Daisuke finished the preparations for his fiance’s birthday celebration. That morning he picked up the cake he had ordered, picked out a bouquet of flowers and bought the final ingredients for their dinner that he was making.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ken was at university for the morning tutoring his peers which gave Daisuke a good sized window to get everything set up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he entered their apartment, Ken’s shoes were there. He wasn’t supposed to be home for another few hours. He called out, “Ken? Are you home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ken was curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket like a burrito and tears streaming down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisuke put everything down on the kitchen table and rushed over towards him, “Ken, what’s the matter? What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ken was crying so hard he couldn’t speak. Daisuke embraced him, letting him sob on his shoulder. “It’s ok, Ken. Everything is going to be ok,” he said while he ran his fingers through his dark hair. “I’m here, it’s alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After 15 minutes, Ken finally pulled himself together. “Daisuke…,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ken, what’s the matter? Will you please tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blew his nose then looked up at Daisuke with his puffy eyes, “I found the letter you wrote to me. You left it out on your desk. I’m sorry, I didn’t know what it was until I picked it up. I started reading and I couldn’t stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped his head in his fiance’s lap. Daisuke stroked his hair, “Stupid me, why did I leave the letter out? But why are you crying? I said a lot of nice things in that letter, I wanted it to make you happy, not cry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ken sat up and looked deeply into his fiance’s eyes, “I am happy. I’m so happy that my heart didn’t know what to do other than cry. To have somebody in my life who loves me and who also believes that we are soulmates, what more could I ever ask for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisuke brought him in for a tight embrace, “That’s a relief. Just not I was worried that those words upset you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Read the letter to me,” he whispered. “I want to hear you say those words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed and Daisuke got up to get the letter from his desk. He came back looking nervous, his cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daisuke, I’ve already read the letter. I know what it says, you don’t have to be nervous,” Ken said as he took his warm hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, here it goes,” he took a deep breath and began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear Ken, it feels like just yesterday we were young boys playing football together. Time has flown by so fast. We met as enemies then became friends against your will. I knew there was something special about you, that’s why I tried so hard to get you to join our group. When we DNA Digivolved together, when I first felt your heart beat in sync with mine, I knew that we were something more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Each day that passed I began to like you more and more. I knew in my heart that we were destined to meet, destined to be together. I never wanted to push that on you, that’s why I didn’t share my feelings with you until last year. I couldn’t risk losing the person I love most in this world, I couldn’t lose my soulmate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your kind, gentle and caring nature drew me to you. I couldn’t get enough. I wanted to be with you all the time. The older we got my crush evolved into love. I think I truly felt that I loved you when we were 16 or 17 years old. At that moment of realization, I had never been more sure of anything in my life. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, only if you would let me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we decided to live together I was so happy! You were going to be by my side every day, something I had only dreamed about before. Over the past four years living together, my love for you grew even more which I didn’t think was possible. I got to see your quirks, what annoys you and what makes you happy. I got to get the full picture of who Ichijouji Ken truly is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for everything, my love. Your patience, your kindness, your love and many more things have helped me to become the person I am today. I love that I can still feel you in my heart whether we are close or apart. I love waking up to you every morning and laying next to you every night when we go to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not everyone gets to meet their soulmate. I am so lucky that I have the chance to be engaged to mine. I love you with all of my heart. Even those words don’t truly measure how much I care for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday, Ken! Love, Motomiya Daisuke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end they both had tears in their eyes. Ken wiped away Daisuke’s as they rolled down his cheek, “Thank you for that beautiful letter. I don’t even have words, my heart is so truly happy. I love you, Daisuke. We are soulmates, I have no doubt in my mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled each other into a hug, wanting to stay like that forever and cherish this special moment.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>